jacquelinewilsonbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
The Worry Website
Worry Website is a popular children's novel written in 2002 by Jacqueline Wilson. Summary A recommended book called The Worry Website is written by Jacqueline Wilson and it is illustrated by Nick Sharratt. There are seven stories about the children in a class taught by Mr Speed at Mapleton Juniors. The last story however, is about a girl called Natasha who talks through a machine, she doesn't actually go to Mapleton Juniors, she goes to a special school for disabled children. The Worry Website, a replacement of boring old Circle Time (according to Holly) is a website that is created by Mr Speed and you can only access it by Mr Speed's classroom computer. The synopsis of each character is shown below. Holly: Worry 1 Holly lives with her cute younger sister Hannah and her father. She thinks Hannah's Reception class teacher, Miss Morgan, is going to be her stepmother, as she has started dating her father. Holly wishes that her stepmother will be wicked. Holly likes Miss Morgan, but when she finds out that her father is dating with her, decides to loathe her. When they are dating, Holly spends more time with Miss Morgan, but never gives the teacher a chance to get on with her. Holly becomes foes with Miss Morgan, and then when they are going shopping together, Miss Morgan says she is getting sick of Holly behaving horrible to her. Then they both start crying and become friends. Greg: Worry 2 Greg is a boy who generally hates girls. He has dinky little Sarah- Jane for a sister, she gets away with things because she's sneaky and younger. However, there is one person Greg would simply love to be his girlfriend and that person is Holly. He sits right behind her and when he put his feet on her chair, she tied them up. The next day, he came with boots, and with one swift karate chop, Holly hurts his poor 'tootsies'. On the final day, as he has nothing to wear, he comes in his bedroom slippers into school. They are all wet and he has to dry them by the radiator. He makes a deal with Holly, that they can sit next to each other on the coach. When the day of the trip arrives, Mr Speed makes a huge mistake and suddenly puts Greg next to Samantha. Greg says he doesn't want to sit next to her. Consequently, Samantha is heartbroken and they never spoke to each other. When they go to the museum, they all dress up. Holly as Greg's maid, and Greg as a boy. Holly picks up the buttoner, and prods him hard, then they become friends, because Greg explains to her what happened. On the coach home, Greg sat next to Holly, Greg's girlfriend. Claire: Worry 3 Since she was a little girl, Claire has had nightmares after films so her mum has been very strict about what she watches. After watching the notorious film The Monster, the scariest film in the city, she can't get her mind off it. Mr Speed gives her tips on how to get rid of it with her special skill - football - and the dream goes. She then gets a dream about her and Mr Speed playing a game of football! William: Worry 4 William is very unintelligent in everything. Mr Speed gives him a prize for losing a spelling contest. Later Mr Speed tells a story about an eating contest he once won when he was at school, called the Enormous Mouthful Contest, and then the children have their own contest, and William wins it. Samantha: Worry 5 Samantha's dad left her family and went off with his girlfriend. She has been very sad since then. Also she feels unpopular. Mr Speed suggests gardening which later attracts William to her and they garden very well. Lisa: Worry 6 (Lauren Roberts wrote this story) Lisa's dad is an alcoholic. He beats her mum up. She is very sad to have this in her life. This is the only story that does not have a resolution, with Lisa deciding not to put her real worry down and say she is starting to get spots instead. However, the final chapter (Natasha's worry) partly continues Lisa's story as well. Natasha: Worry 7 Natasha, as said above, is disabled and uses a voice machine. She wants to be in the concert. She becomes friends with Lisa and they enter it with the worry song. Category:Novels